


Eugene Gets Gangbanged: Part 2

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: Help





	Eugene Gets Gangbanged: Part 2

This time, everyone was invited to gangbang Eugene. Even Rick and Michonne showed up to have sex while they watched the spectacle. Daryl was thrusting his little weenie in the folds of Eugene’s fupa. Fat Joey’s ghost burst through the door like the Kool-Aid Man. Rosita was plundering Eugene’s booty with her monster strap-on. Fat Joey did a belly-flop right onto Eugene’s pudgy abdomen, squishing Daryl in the process. The redneck disappeared into the great rolls of fat on the ghost’s body (which happened to be tangible), but no one cared.

Siddiq was simultaneously fucking Eugene’s Rapunzel-like mullet and having a threeway make-out session with Richonne, but then he said, “Guys! I have an idea! How about we all nut – or squirt – into Eugene’s cowboy hat?”

“What a wonderful idea!” Aaron said, his huge, gay lumberjack schlong buried in Eugene’s gullet while he pleasured Jesus with his arm stump. Fat Joey’s ghost was riding Eugene’s dinky, because no one else would, but then he hopped off to fetch Eugene’s hat from where it lay abandoned across the room.

“Have at it!” he shouted, tossing the accessory at everyone.

So, they all passed the hat around and did their nuts and squirts in it. Rick, being the leader, got the honor of doing the only thing to do when you had a cowboy hat full of cum: to put it on someone’s head. Carefully, Rick carried the hat over to Eugene. He didn’t want to spill a drop.

“Do it, Rick,” Eugene whispered.

Rick quickly placed the hat on Eugene’s head. The cum oozed out like a river all over his hair and face.

Eugene nutted.


End file.
